Allies of 1,500 years
by Selene Is My Idol
Summary: It's a work in progress people.. I wrote the first chapter while watching the movie on my comp. Second chapter up, WHITNEY AND MELODI OWN THEMSELVES! NO STEALIE!
1. Chapter One

A/N: Own nothin, execpt The Hikari's, The MoonRaven clan and Luna and Amandah. Katlind owns herself. She is a real person!  
  
The Introduction:  
  
Many Years ago, before the war started,  
  
  
  
There were two witch families by the names of Moon and Raven,  
  
And One Vampire-Witch family by the name of Hikari.   
  
Hikari means "light" in Japanese.   
  
They were half witch,   
  
and able to walk in the light.  
  
Or so I have been told.  
  
They swore allegiance until their dying days.  
  
Now, 1,500 years later, the Moon and Raven clan are one,  
  
And the Hikari clan has all but died out.  
  
I am Selene.  
  
This is the story of the happenings after Viktor and Lucian's passings.  
  
And this is the story of one most close to me. 


	2. Chapter Two, In case I haven't stressed ...

A/n: Thank you for the review!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
It was three thirty on a Friday afternoon, and everyone in the surronding   
  
3 mile radius knew that Piermount Junior High school let out at this time. But it was permanant, the closing of the school,  
  
as 8 children, all eight graders, had been found in the school's Home Economics room dead. Now three girls,   
  
Amandah Morgan, Luna Moonraven, and her sister Katlind Moonraven had known a couple of these kids, but they  
  
felt no remorse. You see, these three were riduculed by most of the school for the way they acted and   
  
how they looked at things.Many people also thought it was odd that Luna and Amandah looked similiar, yet were not related.   
  
All the same, however,They were glad to be out of school.  
  
"So, Mandy, wanna come hang with us tonight? Since your parents don't get home until tomorrow evening?" Luna questioned  
  
her friend. Amandah smiled.  
  
"Of course! But shouldn't your mom pick us up tonight? I mean, walking through the park is dangerous.Espically with  
  
those kids getting killed.What do you mean, she's working tonight? Oh well. Got flashlights?" She asked as they entered the   
  
darkened park.Amandah looked at her friends' nod a yes. All right." Amandah said. Quickly, however, Amandah heard a loud scream and a  
  
growl. Luna's face froze in fear, and Katlind stopped in her tracks as Amandah flashed the light toward the direction of the   
  
scream. Suddenly, Luna yelled loudly and fearfully as a thing tried to jump them but failed. "RUN!!" Amandah screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~********************************************************************************************~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Somewhere...  
  
Whitney clicked the computer on, as she sat down in the small wooden chair in an even tinier room.   
  
A loud beeping noise came from the map on the screen. She hit "enter" and a screen popped up saying "Lycan detected in park."   
  
Whitney sighed. "And to think,I'd thought we'd gotten rid of them all."She shook her head.  
  
"Whitney, you know very well that we probably never will get rid of them," Selene said as she entered the room.   
  
"And it's going to be even harder to get rid of them now."  
  
"I know, but my best friend Brittney died because of them. I still miss her."  
  
Selene laid a hand on Whitney's shoulder. "We need to get going. There are probably kids in there, and we can't let them  
  
die like Brittney, okay? Where's Melodi? We need to get her ready."  
  
Whitney sighed again. "Searching for any remaining member of the Moonraven Witch Family." Another beep came from  
  
the room next to Whitney's, and Melodi yelped excitedly.  
  
"Found her," She said as she entered the room. "Katlind Moonraven. Aged 13 and one half.Has a sister called Luna."  
  
"Katlind! Holy shit! I know her!" Whitney said, covering a hand to her mouth. "We went to school together!"  
  
"So you knew her?" Selene asked. Whitney nodded. "Alright. We need to go to the park and see if anyone is there."  
  
They arrived at the park's entrance, where a teenager's body was strewn out in the front of them. Quickly stepping over it,  
  
the three could hear about three voices screaming. The three sprinted in opposite directions. Luckily for the girls,  
  
Whitney made it to them first. She managed to shoot the Lycan into submission, and smiled at three.  
  
"What, no hug?" She said, turning her head to face them, almost in giggles.  
  
"How.. the hell did you do that?" Katlind said in astonishment.  
  
Whitney quickly dropped her playful demanor. "Now is not the time," she said, turning around to face them.   
  
"You were almost killed like those other kids! Why the hell were you going through the park at night?"  
  
Melodi was the second to appear. She sighed, annoyed. "Whit, cool it. How were they supposed to know?"  
  
Amandah shivered. "Whatever it was, I DON'T want to know." She said. Luna nodded in agreement.   
  
Selene finally arrived. Seeing that the girls were alright, she shook her head. "Maybe you should know," She said, coming  
  
up behind Melodi. "I am Selene. Those were Lycans."  
  
"Werewolves." Luna said, quietly. Selene stared at her, confused. "How did you know?"  
  
Luna took in a deep breath. " Because," She said, with eyes staring at her, "I am a Hikari vampire.   
  
We're only half-sisters Katlind." 


End file.
